Pulley hoists are extensively applied as mechanical devices for lifting loads, such as steel girders, and for hauling loads, such as automobiles. While this use is widespread, conventional pulley hoists, of which I am aware, have several drawbacks:
First, the pulley hoists of the prior art are provided with an anchor hook which is suspended by a single "fall" of rope;
Second, the anchor hooks of the prior art are fabricated as two separate parts which increases costs;
Third, the power units of the prior art have a single anchor hook disposed at either end thereof, thereby requiring use of several such power units when certain large objects, such as a steel girder, is being hoisted;
Fourth, pulley hoists of the prior art are devoid of any sort of tension indicators; and
Fifth, pulley hoists of the prior art lack adequate safety apparatuses in the event of overloading of the device.
Thus, it will be appreciated that there remains a need for a pulley hoist which solves the above-enumerated disadvantages and deficiencies of the prior art.